Love UnLost
by Fueled By Fanfiction
Summary: Bella is pregnant, and Edward is ecstatic, Charlie is mad, and What do the Cullen's say? an unexpected enemy shows up.... partial chapter 2 is up! xBxEx better than it sounds, scouts honor. OMG! It's a username change! Previously fly4ever.
1. Running Blind

Love Un-lost

**Running Blind**

I woke up at 2 o'clock in the morning and found myself racing for the bathroom, more importantly the toilet. As I puked out my earlier dinner of spaghetti and meatballs (which lemme tell you doesn't look so good in reverse) Edward was at my side instantly holding my hair back. "Tha-" I managed to choke out before the salad portion of the meal came out.

"Bella, are you alright? You haven't been yourself lately." I stared back at my angel, but only for a second before my lovely spaghetti decided it needed an encore. When I was finally done and absolutely sure that there was no possible food left in my stomach for me to throw up, I turned to see him with a worried expression on his soft pale face.

"I think I have some kind of stomach bug." I lied. "It should pass." Yeah, after nine months…

I hid my face in his chest and then he spoke, "Bella, there's something your not telling me, even though I may not be able to read your mind, I will find out." I tilted my head back up to look at his perfect features and I found my self start to uncontrollably sob. Great.

"Bella, honey," He soothed "It's gonna be okay, just tell me what's wrong." Yeah like its that easy. I can imagine it now, 'Hey Edward you know how you thought you couldn't have kids, well guess what, I'm pregnant with yours.' Yeah because that would blow over well. But my heart started to swell as I saw his pained expression, he hated seeing me like this. And I hated being like this.  
"Edward, there's something I have to tell you," I began. "Promise you wont hate me?" I waited, and he nodded "I promise Bella, there's nothing you could do that would make me hate you. Don't you know that?" I guess I did, but I felt it necessary to say it, call it pregnant teenage hormones. I began again "Edward, I think that something is possible that you didn't think was possible." He stared at me "What do you mean love?" "I mean that…" Okay here goes nothing. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out. He sat sincerely shocked. Then his expression changed to something unexpected. "That's wonderful Bella!" "It is?" I asked dumbfounded "I mean, I thought you'd be angry."

He looked at me like I had two heads "Okay a couple flaws with that, 1. I thought I'd never have kids, and now I know I can 2. Why would I be angry with _you_ of all people? If I would have been angry about this, which I'm not, then I would have been angry with myself." I looked at him confused. "_I'm_ the one who got _you_ pregnant, Its not your fault, If anything its mine." I curled up into a ball in his chest. " By the way love, I'm am sorry for the pain it will cause you, I know its not gonna be good. I will eternally, no pun intended, be in your debt, because you are going to give me my two deepest desires, you and now the baby."

Just then Edward's cell phone rang, I flinched at the sudden movement and Edward pulled me closer to him, as if the phone was going to hurt me and he was protecting me. "Hello?" His velvet voice spoke. "Yes, she is fine, thank you for your concern Alice. But please, don't tell the others yet, we want to tell them." I groaned, not because of morning sickness, not because I had to tell Edward's family (I already knew they were going to be ecstatic) but because reality hit me, hard.

I still had to tell Charlie and Renee.

Edward hung up the phone, I looked at him and it hit him too.

Charlie was going to shoot him. A look of horror came over him, and me.

Not that if he did he would die or anything, but because if Charlie shot him and he didn't die, then how were we going to explain that one? If anyone out there reading this has suggestions now would be the time to shout it out.  
I left a small huff escape my mouth and grabbed Edward's hand and tried to lead him down the stairs, but he stopped me with his stone hand. "Oh no you don't" I tried to protest, but he stopped me. "Your not allowed to go down any stairs until this baby is born." He said rubbing my stomach.

"What!?" I yelled. "I can go down stairs!"

"Bella face it, you can barley go down stairs without causing the apocalypse, now that your pregnant there's no way I'm taking _any _chances." I gave him an evil look that said 'when I start to have cravings you are soooo gonna pay' But he just gleamed those brilliantly white teeth at me and gave me that crooked smile. I was like putty in his hands when he did that. Despite my protest he picked me up and carried me down the stairs, to my unfortunate luck Charlie was there. Edward whispered in my ear "We have to tell him now, he doesn't have his gun." I almost chuckled, _almost_ I still had to tell Charlie.

I cringed.  
"Dad" I began. "There's something we have to tell you." He cocked his head to the side and asked "What is it Bell's?" How was I supposed to do this! "Um…." Yeah that didn't make me look retarded at _all_.

"I'm…. Kinda… Sorta… Pregnant" I blurted out the last word so fast I wasn't even sure he heard it.

His eyes bulged and he turned to Edward and screamed "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BELLA!?" Edward tried to hide I smile, I almost slapped him. How could he laugh now of all times. But then I remembered it would hurt me more than it would hurt him, so I didn't see the point.

"Charlie, I am not sorry. I love Bella very much, and I will take care of her."  
"WELL, YOU SURE DIDN'T CARE FOR HER WHEN YOU GOT HER PREGNANT, NOW DID YA?" His face was turning a very alarming red and it looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"Dad, I'm sorry for disappointing you…" I tried to gasp out but half way through the sentence I felt nawshus again, I ran for the sink and but this time Edward was there a lot slower because of Charlie he had to walk at human pace. When he did get there he held my hair back and rubbed my back, acting as if Charlie wasn't in the room, He leaned down and kissed me. When he did that I forgot everything else (except got the puking, its kinda hard to forget that.) and between puking I whispered "I love you" and he replied the same.

"HELLO!" Charlie booming voice sent me crashing back to earth. "Hol-" I tried to reply "On-" Edward took it upon himself to reply for me. "can you please wait one minute Charlie, she isn't feeling good."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!" He yelled as I chunked up another helping of who no's what, since I _thought_ I had already puked out everything I'm my stomach this morning.

"Please Charlie try to calm down, stress isn't good for the baby."

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT TO HAPPEN WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS 18 AND SHE TELLS ME SHES PREGNANT!"

"Dad!" I managed to gasp out after I had chucked up my insides into the sink. "Stop! All of it! I cant take it!" I started to sob into Edward's Shoulder and he cradled me like a baby, which I probably was. "Its gonna be okay Bella." He tried to calm me down. It didn't work.


	2. Oh My God PARTIAL CHAPTER 2

**A/N sorry guys, i am pretty positive that i wont be able to even turn on the computer (except for homework purposes) in like a week so i have a partial chapter 2 thats not finished, so by at least the weekend you will have a full chapter 2. so heres about half chapter 2, sorry again but its better than waiting and not getting anything till the weekend. when i do finish the chapter 2 ill post it again (the full thing). please review. by the way i already know whats gonna happen but i just havent gotten a chance to write it down yet sooo.**

**and i forgot to say this I dont own Twilight or any related characters. Lucky Stephenie Meyer does. huffs in corner from jealousy**

Love Un-lost

**Oh. My. God.**

We sat their listening to Charlie lecture us about being more responsible, well I wasn't really listening I was watching Edward as he clung to every word Charlie spoke, the clock struck three. It had been five hours if yelling, auguring, puking (just me), talking, and watching Edward (also just me). As Charlie finally started to finish his lecture I sighed in relief, and he glared at me, it was apparently obvious to him I wasn't paying attention and that annoyed him. Well he would just have to get over it.

When he said the closing words "No sleeping in the same bed." I almost laughed, Edward sleeping.

Now there's a thought.

Edward gracefully whisked me off the hard uncomfortable chair in the kitchen and we glided through the living room out to the front door and he stopped. "What?" I asked, confused by the sudden jerk of pace. "Why did we stop?"

He lifted his nose, which was odd considering he wasn't a bloodhound searching for drugs on people at the airport. "I can smell…..it." He muttered to himself.  
"What's 'it'?" I asked putting air quotes around 'it'. He obviously wasn't asking me because he said nothing, he put me down and I staggered from being put on the ground after not walking for a long time. He caught me instantly when I started to fall (which was a reaction for him being around me all the time) but showed no further emotion except for the glare he gave me. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number I couldn't figure out.

"Alice" Apparently he was calling Alice… "Get down here quick, Its urgent."

Pause

"Yes, she's in the area."

Pause

"No." He hung up the phone and I stared at him with a bewildered look on my face, I guess he planned on picking me up after he finished his conversation because he picked me up. I needed answers.

"Ok" I started "What was that about."

"Bella, you in a very fragile state, since your pregnant, and this could make you very emotional, so I think its best not to tell you yet." What?!

"Damn it Edward! I'm not in the mood for sugar coating! Just tell what's going on!" Whoa! Talk about those hormones!

"Bella…"

"EDWARD…."

"Well… how about I have Alice explain it?" I decided that was the most I was gonna get out of the stone statue for now so…

"Fine." I snapped stubbornly and turn my head to face away from him.

**Now... REVIEW!**

**and in this its pre Eclipse.**


	3. Author's Note! Please Read!

Alrighty, here's the lowdown. Well, before I start if you already read this on another one of my stories it's the same, so you can stop reading if you've already read it (unless your having a lapse of temporary brain-loss age or you just wanna read it again :P) as you know in the past I haven't updated in a very long time. (Sorry 'bout that by the way)

**Maximum Ride readers of my story called 'The Beach" Read This!**

This story was just gonna be a one-shot but I decided that ill turn it into a chapter story claps but 'Love Unlost' my latest Twilight story is my main story, at this point. But I will try to update often on this one, so look out for that!

**Twilight Readers of my story called 'Up and Coming Bella' Read This!**

This story is finished sadly, I felt the need to end it because of 2 reasons.

1. I have suffered to much writers block from this story it gave me migraines.

2. I felt the need to end it, because in my mind (what an adventure/ abyss that is…) I felt it was better to leave it like that then to keep going on.

**Twilight Readers of my story called 'There's No Turning Back Now' Read This!**

This story, (like my Maximum Ride story) is a side project I will update it but not as often as 'Love Unlost'

**Twilight Readers for my story called 'Love Unlost' Read This!**

This is my favorite story! Yah! This is my main story! Yah! Sorry to many Yah's! I'm just so excited for this one. I will update this one more often then the others. Hope you enjoy it.

Here's how I operate, with my side stories I always write during school when I have time, with my main story at the time I do all my writing on the computer and fir a couple hours straight when I have time. that's why it takes me longer for my side stories then for my main story. If I need help with the plot I will ask, or even if I don't ask and you have a good idea and want to share with me feel free!


End file.
